Flouna
History Summary of Flouna's founding probably. Fey War Before humans, elves, and the like set foot on Flouna, the eastern side of this wild continent was a battleground between Seelie and Unseelie. The two factions fought to make the eastern lands their own, changing the landscapes to suit their preferences and needs. The Seelie would begin to overgrow and nurture lands they took and eradicate unsightly beings; the Unseelie would sully and poison the land, corrupting those that lived there to serve or amuse them. Giants began to feel the pressure from their war. Needless to say, the invading fey forces had to be stopped if the giants were to keep the cozy lifestyle they had become accustomed to. The storm giant king above the highest clouds sent the cloud giants omens and prophecies to lead them through the war. They rallied their giant-kin and the lesser beings to the valley and began to fight back the invading forces. Those years have long passed and many of the Flouna natives have forgotten or mythologized the event. Destruction of Pride's Peak Event summary. First Settlements Idk. You get the idea. Beast Race Locations Summary/list of key locations occupied by beast races native to Flouna. Such as Pride's Peak, Manderu, and Bullybog. Pride's Peak Summary about location. Lynx Village Summary Human Settlements Summary/list of all the human settlements; past, present, and maybe even future. Alfenheim We can organize alphabetically or chronologically. Anyways, insert summary of Alfenheim. NewTown A small mining Town at the southern tip of the Tabaxi Mountains. Other Key Locations Things that don't fall under other categories or minor locations with some importance. Plateau Yay. Now a summary. Fey Valley A valley set between two western mountain ranges and brimming with essence from the Feywild, it was the beginning and end stage of the Fey War that took place long before Alfenheim's founding. The gnomes and halflings residing there have secluded themselves from the new settlers, rarely leaving their duty to protect the boundary between the Feywild and the Material Plane. It's unwise to travel through the valley without any experience with the realm of the fey. There are three settlements of note in the valley, one of which has become a grave, the other on its way to the same fate, and the stronghold of the last known native Flouna humanoids. Mournfrost Situated in the Fey Valley at the southern base of Giant Kingdom mountain range, this frozen village is now a literal ghost town. The small halflings once found here are now nothing but corpses and spirits. At least that seems to be what is believed by other races inhabiting the Fey Valley. No one really dares to set foot in the frozen village due to the chill of fear. Feyflock Smack dab in the center of the Fey Valley, this farming settlement is inhabited by forest gnomes and their Firbolg guardians. They guard a statue at their hamlet's center that they claim holds the power of a leader that invaded Flouna during the Fey War. Many gnomes left the hamlet for the stronghold when a hag began to target the children. Though it seems that the threat has passed, only stronger gnomes and the Firbolg stay to tend to the fields and flocks. Seelie's Bane This giant fortress is nestled into the base of the cloud giant's mountain, crafted during the Fey War by the Stone giants and enhanced with magic from the cloud giants. Now it serves as the main hub of the Fey Valley and Giant Mountain Range inhabitants. Many ambassadors will call this place home--including those of the different giant kin. WORK IN PROGRESS Lots of construction.